


Summer Days

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bikinis, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Going to the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “heat wave” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “heat wave” challenge.

"And you're quite sure this is acceptable?" Emily asked.

"Everyone wears bikinis to the beach," Jess said.

Emily stared down at herself and then at her reflection in the mirror. She had never exposed this much skin before, not even to her husband.

Abby joined them, her red bikini standing out from Emily's more sedate navy blue and Jess' multicoloured polka dots.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine," Abby said.

Emily nodded. Nerves aside, she was looking forward to this trip. And if part of that was because the men would be wearing shorts? Well, she was only human.


End file.
